The Sweetest Mistake
by grapevines
Summary: What happens on Jeff's mind when Nick, his boyfriend, decided to taking a winter break, and leave him alone in Dalton's dorm.


_I just want someone__  
><em>_to share my life with__  
><em>_and that someone could be you__  
><em>_that someone could be you__  
><em>

_You could be that someone._

* * *

><p>The sounds of beating drum playing vividly in his ear.<p>

"Jeff! Do you even pay attention to what i said?".

The blonde boy put away his headphone lazily.

"Uhm yeah?". He's not sure so that's the only answer he could came up with.

"Right. You clearly not."

Nick grumbling while he busying himself packed his clothes for Christmas break tomorrow.

"What was that for?"

Jeff pretend to confused. "What was what?"

"You. Those frowns. Silencing me. All day long." He didn't bothered with the fact that he could feel Jeff smiling, watching him folding his sweaters too neatly.

"Don't you think i couldn't feel you smiling so charming there, Sterling."

"I like to watching you, you know. Sort of adorable and creepy."

Nick slightly look away from his mess bed into Jeff's direction. Brows furrowed. His lips curled up.

"Are you trying to run away from my question?". Still grumbling, he shook his head.

"I'm not."

"Then spill it out."

"I don't have anything to be reveal, Duval. Get over it." Jeff's voice back to stiff tone.

"Like i don't hear what you said to David."

"Wh – You hear it? Unacceptable."

"Blame my bunny ear radar, boyfriend."

* * *

><p><em>To have a boyfriend is never been mapped out in my mind. Especially with the fact i was raised with a perspective, "A couple is a woman and a man" not two people with same sexuality. I was confused. I was alone and desperately wants someone to understand what actually happens. Because no one guiding me. Everyone's avoiding me just because of that reasons. I can't even get closed with my twin brother, or my mother. My father didn't let them to. It's such an ironic because i was look up to him for almost sixteen years but within one minutes, that perfect image is collapsed into pieces. He didn't say anything when i was outed myself. Instead he showed me a letter from Dalton Academy that said, i was accepted there. And then he explained that he put my application, without i knew it. His reason is i will safer there. <em>

"But that doesn't mean i'm okay with the fact that you're…."

"Gay." _Dad seems disgusted by the words, so i finish the sentence for him. _

"Yeah. That."

_I read the letter carefully. I slightly snorted when i read, _

"Dalton Academy not allowed bullies. Everyone's deserved to be treated well…."

_And bla bla bla bla. I stopped there because it is seriously ridiculous according to the noise called laughter i produces. That makes Dad coughing as a sign to take this problem seriously. I don't like the idea, but i have no excuse. _

"So?"

_I don't say anything except nodded. _

* * *

><p><em>Months later, i'm officially became student there. And that's the first time i saw Nick. At first i couldn't see him properly because of his tiny figure. But yeah, his hair dark, slick and he seems put an amount of gel there. Thick eyebrows and deep brown eyes. A row of good teeth and crooked nose. He's a senior and as a junior, i only dare myself to look at him when he's busy. <em>

_But there's a moment when i said, _

"That's it! This is my chance!".

_When Dylan, as he told me, spotted him watching Disney movie in his dorm, with the famous and proudly gay, Blaine Anderson. The lead singer of __**The Warblers**__. Yeah Blaine Anderson is fucking attractive but he's already out of the order. Too many guys chasing head over heel for him. _

_So yeah, i decided to doing audition there. Nervous as ever because Nick was sitting in those mahogany couch, scrunching up his nose, laughing at jokes that been throw by some sassy boy, who i guessed named Trent. _

_I pushing my nervous away, as i started to sing "I'll stand by you." And the room was like shut down in mere of seconds. I opened my eyes and caught Nick staring at me. His mouth gapped a little. Probably because my face is more red than boiled crab. I felt my hands goes clammy when them, clapped their hands too enthusiastic,rushing towards where i stood, simply congratulates me because they said i'm the one they've been looking for to filling up an alto part. _

"Because Nick couldn't work alone at it." _One of those boys said and my head slightly dizzy facing the fact. _

_An Asian boy calm the crowd with knocking his gavel to the wood tables. _

"So Jeff Sterling. Welcome to The Warblers."

_I still remember the day he confessed to me that he's actually gay. And it feels like adding rains to dry desert. I was so happy inside i might burst into million pieces. _

"Cut the crap off, Jeff". He heard Nick saying something but apparently he couldn't be more careless.

_Since then, the feelings i had growing deeper. And all the slightest touch of our knuckles brushing when we exchange our schedule list. Stolen glances in the meeting rooms. A hidden smirk we throw at each other when Trent trying to making a joke which is i found Nick laughs because it's failed most of the time is another sign that Nick is actually had a same crush at me. _

_And look what we are right now. He's my boyfriend. It still sounds weird – and good in other way i couldn't describe – when the words sliding out from my tongue. Because this is real. Nick is real. So does our love and what we had. And i couldn't be more happier than i am right now. _

* * *

><p>"Oh you're not listening me again." Nick looks like he's done with his stuff. Since he's stood in front of Jeff. Both hands in the hips.<p>

"Look, Jeff. If you're this upset related with me going home tomorrow, i've no excuse to both of them."

The final sounds of zipper from the suitcase, is another reality that hitting Jeff in mind about what's been in his head.

"Come here,". He pointed an empty seat in the couch, wanting Nick to sat beside him.

"How do i talking if you keep ramblings out?". Slowly Jeff squeezing softly his hands.

"Then what's bugging your mind?". Nick replied back with entwined their fingers together.

Jeff trying to rubbed his eyes when Nick holding his wrist.

"Please. Don't."

_Nick always hated when i rubbed my eyes. Because he knows when i'm anxious, i tend to do it. It's kind of habit now. _

"How many times i've told you, rubbing eyes is not good? It's only makes your eyes red and blotchy in the end. And you know i hate it. Especially with the fact, you wearing glasses. Unhealthy, Jeff." He let out a heavy sigh, necessary agreed with Nick.

"Instead of doing that, why don't you playing around with my hair? I'm so tired because this packaging thing."

Both boys are leaning into each other in the couch. Nick's head over Jeff's shoulder. Nick's legs all over his thighs. Their hands tangled together.

"This is so new, Nick."

Nick is slightly amused. But still not released himself from Jeff's arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You. Me. This relationship."

Nick slowly turn his head. The tip of his nose nudging Jeff's cheeks. Looking for an explanation from his boyfriend's face under his fluttered eyelashes.

"I love you, that's a certainty. It's just….". He stopped himself. Forcing himself for not being so sappy.

"I don't know how it feels like to be far away from you."

_**When you're too in love, everything seems makes no sense. That's what my mother told. That's what i feel. That's part of the truth. **_

Jeff could feel Nick giggles in his embrace.

"Really? That is what bothering your mind? The whole day? Really, Jeff? Oh my God, you are really cheesy." He continued to laughs.

"Yeah go ahead. Make a fun of me." He throwing a frown.

"Come on. Don't be mad. I'm just joking." Nick pulled himself up with his elbow. So he's looking straight into Jeff's face and eyes.

"Look. I'm just going home, okay? Do the shit that family always do. Hanging around, talking about stuffs related to school, spending some time with my twin sister, watching Little Mermaid until i passed out because of the dialogue replay over and over again."

Jeff now who's chuckled.

"And i think personally we need to get away from each other. Because as you know, we met each other every single day. I need that break. You need that too. Besides it's only takes two weeks. We did the same like this last year and guess what? None of us get into a front page in the newspaper with a big headline "A TEENAGE BOY DIED BECAUSE HE WAS CONSUMING BY HIS OWN FEELINGS". Am i right?".

The boys burst into laughs. Until Jeff feels Nick's voice grow deeper and low.

"There's nothing wrong with we're separated for a while and also with how you exactly feel. Do you know why?".

Jeff shook his head, gulp nervously because now Nick is in his lap. Playing with the button of his shirt.

"Because…", _the_ _button opened, exposing Jeff's warm skin there_.

"I….", _stroking his thumb upon it._ _Makes him gasping_.

"Feel…..", _Bringing his pink lips closer_.

"The….", _Kiss it lightly_. _Enough to send shiver to Jeff's spines_.

"Same…", _Exhaling a cold air, such a contrast with the heat that their bodies produces_.

Nick then crashing his lips into Jeff's neck. Sucking his salty skin and bringing the way his boyfriend taste into his mouth. Sloppy kisses everywhere. Hands running through hair, down to slight opened shirt, directly going for the zipper of both pants.

As much as Jeff enjoying the rush that built between them, he wants things to go slowly. So instead he grab the back of Nick's head. Pull him closer and tilt his head. What happen next is he kissing that rosy lips deeply. Their sound of chattering teeth is filling up the room, because it was really a messy.

_Kissing you is now become intoxicating. I don't know if i ever want to stop. _

His tongue started to feel heavy when Nick pulled away. His lips swollen from the kiss and his eyes glancing at him, letting Jeff catching all the breath that been sucked up.

"Stay with me tonight."

That's all he could say before they rushed away into the kiss again. Clung into each other arms, like this is their last chance.

* * *

><p><em>Beepbeepbeep, beepbeepbeep. <em>The alarm was going off, piercing the silence of the crisp, cold, early morning with its incessant chirping birds. Laying facedown, Jeff tried to shut it off, until he felt a heavy mass on his back unconsciously grunting in his sleep.

"Nicolas," He whispered, wriggling to wake him. "Nick, wake up. Your car will be arrive soon. In an hour. Wake up."

"No, i don't want to." He groaned stubbornly. Wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. Holding him tight.

It was freezing in Jeff's bedroom. This was the only thing he hated about Dalton. The frigid weather in the morning. It always made him waking up in pain.

"Someone will get murdered if you're late. Get up." Jeff squirmed more, trying against his will, to get him to get up. But Nick grip was strong, even half asleep. And he was really warm; his torso felt good against his back. As Jeff didn't want to move, he let go Nick arms and gasp at the chill air that hitted his back.

"Five more minutes", he said, snuggling his head into the pillow.

"The last time you said five minutes, you went to sleep for another hour for Warbler's practice." Jeff scolded, now wide awake, trying his best to at least, get up on his elbows. "And remember what did Thad do? He blamed me and almost borrow Wes' gavel as the way to wake you up." Jeff thought back to it indignantly.

Nick chuckled, stroking a line near Jeff's arms. "Well what he didn't know is, you keep me up so late."

Jeff shot him a warning look, but it was heavily pushed around by the upturning corners in his mouth.

"Okay okay. I'm getting up, " He said quickly.

"Good morning." He pecked him on the cheek, jumped up and headed to the bathroom in his boxers. Not that Jeff minded, but he could count each of the freckles on his broads shoulder and admire the shifting.

"Breakfast?" Jeff called out before he could shut the door.

"Is there Honey Smacks left?," Nick answered.

"Such a five year old," He said to himself, shaking his head with a grin.

* * *

><p>Yawning, Jeff opened the cupboard. Strawberries, bagels, a bowl of cream cheese, six slices of bacon, a bowl of chocolate syrup, a teapot filled with peach tea and a large carton box of chocolate didn't make a healthiest breakfast, but that's what Helga left for them.<p>

Just as he finished arranged the food on the table next to the counter, Nick appear. All damp hair and soaked shirt in his neck area. Jeff smiled shyly at him.

"No wonder the boys are hyperactive." Nick mocking on what he sees.

"All sugary that could be found in this whole world." He sipped in his plain peach tea.

"You said you're hungry". Jeff knocked him back.

"Not that i'm being a demand boyfriend, but it's just unhealthy."

The blonde boy huffed an exasperated sighs.

"So you're going to eat or not?". Jeff holding out his plate full of bagels covered in cheese and stack of bacon alongside with a few of strawberry dipped.

"Wait a seconds." Nick look away, trying to grab something from the fridge.

Five minutes later.

"Nah. I'm ready. Let's go eat now."

Jeff couldn't help but laughing until his cheeks hurt.

"Do you really gonna eat all of those? Just Ew. Super ew."

Nick holding out a plate, with a bunch of boiled carrots, a bar of celery, and a cup of stew potato with vegetable gravy pouring down on top of it.

"You're just exaggerated it. Besides, i'm really wondering nows how long you actually know me."

Jeff nudged him. Shoulder to shoulder. Giving an expression, "I'm just kidding", which is replied by smirking that run across Nick's gorgeous face.

They both eat in silent and on their way to clutch each other hands under the table when suddenly a sound of car honking loudly, startled them both.

"The car is arrived. I'd better go i guess."

Jeff hardly swallow the bacon, pushing them down as he felt there's a lump in his throat.

"I walk you to the car."

"Shall we?" He offered his right hand so Nick can hold him.

* * *

><p>It feels like forever as they walk silently to the yard.<p>

"Hey Nick." Jeff calling out once they reach the car.

"What?". He turned his head.

"There is a peck of cream left in your lips."

"Wha – Oh…".

Nick not even have an opportunity to get rid of it when Jeff lips covering him.

He could feel the taste of strawberry between their kisses while Jeff slammed his lips on him and obliged, as they both sinking into moans and gasps. Nick let himself grabbing his neck, looking for perfect angle, while his other hands wrapped around his waist. Jeff's body arched against his and holding him in place.

"Nick…" Jeff moaning his name. As he biting softly at his collarbones, teething it hungrily. There's no space left between them but he feels far away from him.

"God, You drives me crazy". They both finally let go, panting heavily. All flushed cheeks and a glimmer of sweats in their forehead.

The driver coughing, because the boys seems forget that he's existed.

"Alright. I'll text you once i get home." The words spills out from Nick.

"Pinky promise?".

Jeff ready with the rejection of every single silly things he do. Because Nick is not the type that all cheesy so he usually will laughs at him in the end.

"Pinky promise."

He surprised with the answer. But the shocked expression changing soon as he planted a kiss on his forehead and a minute of hugging. Taking notes on how Nick smelled – those scent of his flowery shampoo and his light pine soap that roaming through his warm skin – Jeff exhaling them deeply. Reminding himself that his boyfriend will leave in any seconds.

"Just be good, okay?" He smiling all teeth. Ruffling Nick's hair playfully.

With one last squeeze, they letting go each other hands.

"I love you."

Nick flustered. "You are really cheesy, Jeff."

"Well i'm not even regret it, Nick."

"You should be lucky that I love you too, silly."

And with that, Nick entered the car and giving him a final goodbye wave. When the car finally pulled away, Jeff stood there until the car and his Nick fading. Until he growing tired of the overshine sun.

_I'll wait here until you're in my arms again._


End file.
